


Of hugs given and received

by Aeosera



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Enjoy the silliness, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other characters will be hugged in later chapters, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeosera/pseuds/Aeosera
Summary: The Warrior of Light is a hugger.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. Emet-Selch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another dumb thing I wrote
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes

”You’ve finally gone mad then?” Emet-Selch stared at the Warrior of Light in front of him in bewilderment. ”You did not just ask if you could hug me.” 

He couldn’t have heard correctly. At the same time, he dearly wished he had. It wasn’t really the person he’d known, just a sundered shard of them, but still he craved any contact he could get. If he focused on the colour of their soul, it would feel like no sundering had ever ruined the world, for just one moment.

”I meant what I said,” the Warrior responded. ”When was the last time you were hugged?”

”I am an ascian if you had forgotten, and you the ascian-slayer. Why would you want to hug me?” Emet-Selch continued despite the Warrior’s protests.

”You look like you could use a hug,” the Warrior of Light shrugged and smiled at Emet-Selch, taking a step towards him and spreading their arms in invitation. ”We can go back to being enemies after, if you’d like. But I’d ask you to indulge me just this once.”

After he realised that there could be no trap hidden in the Warrior’s request, Emet-Selch gave in to the longing and accepted the embrace, though still maintaining the illusion of reluctance. All the feigned resistance faded when he was encircled by a pair of arms that squeezed him gently, the Warrior’s head coming to rest on his chest. He sighed and gave in to his urge to reciprocate, lifting his hands and pressing the Warrior against himself. For a single moment they were not the servants of two opposing Gods, instead they were simply two beings who craved closeness, comforting one another.


	2. Count Edmont

The walk from the Vault back to the Fortemps Manor feels longer than the entire journey through Dravania. Every step the Warrior of Light takes feels heavier than the last. The Warrior struggles to breathe as they resist the urge to scream, to wail their sorrow out in the cold. The crunch of fresh snow under the Warrior’s boots, the muted beat of their heart in their chest, each reminds the Warrior of what happened.

_You failed. You failed. You failed._

Even though the walk seems to take an eternity, the Warrior reaches the Fortemps Manor too soon. How could they ever be ready to face what awaits inside?

The Warrior of Light takes a deep breath and counts to three, before stepping inside. 

There are no words, nothing that would make the situation better. Haurchefant is dead in the Warrior’s stead and the one that caused it has escaped. The Warrior of Light cannot bring themself to look Count Edmont, Haurchefant’s father, in the eyes, not when they failed him so. 

Yet when they do lift their gaze from the floor, the Count’s gentle eyes meet theirs, holding no hatred, only deep sorrow for his fallen son. 

Count Edmont raises his arms in invitation for the Warrior, and they rush into the hug without hesitance. The Warrior clings to him, tears welling up in their eyes, desperately trying to hold them back. But as the Warrior feels the Count’s first sobs, any hope for holding back is lost and the tears fall freely.

There is no true comfort to be found, but at least they do not have to mourn alone.


	3. Ysayle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stuck in sad land, please send help.

The great wyrm’s words leave Lady Iceheart broken. Despair sinks in as she realises that the truth that has guided her, being Saint Shiva reborn, is as false as the lies she has fought against. Her heart feels as cold as her name suggests, shock numbing her against the pain, until the last of her defenses crumble.

As Ysayle struggles to remain upright, the Warrior of Light steps forward, arms extended to welcome her into their embrace. She numbly accepts, then breaks into sobs as the Warrior’s arms lock around her and firmly hold her against their body.

”But I thought— I was so sure...” Ysayle cries, leaning heavily on the Warrior of Light as her own strength fails her.

The Warrior has no words to offer, so they continue to hold Ysayle, lightly stroking her long, silvery hair. She cries and cries until the tears are spent and still she clings to the Warrior. Unwilling to leave the comfort of their embrace she tightens her hold on them and breathes in their calming scent. Each breath she takes comes easier than the last, and the worst of the hurt dulls.

”Thank you,” Ysayle whispers and smiles faintly as she withdraws from the Warrior’s arms. The Warrior of Light nods and returns her smile.

It will take more than just a hug to heal Ysayle’s broken heart and restore her determination, but it is a good start.


	4. Verity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dear Darkforetold, without whom I would not be writing fanfic. Also I love her <3 thank you, my friend  
> From my silly catgirl OC to your awesome lizard lady OC <3

”I have been reading about ways to comfort people,” H’lera announced, leafing through her codex. ”I would like to demonstrate, although I’m not certain if my theoretical knowledge of the technique will be sufficient to execute said maneuver adequately...” She trailed off, tapping her finger against one of the pages.

”What exactly are you suggesting?” Verity eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she would regret asking.

”A hug, of course! The perfect way of showing someone that you care about them and wish to support them through whatever tough times they might be facing,” H’lera explained enthusiastically, tail swishing with excitement. ”Or that’s at least what it says here in the book.” She pointed at the page featuring a drawing of two people hugging each other.

H’lera’s excited grin faded as she said, ”I know that you’ve endured more than a person should have to. I would like to offer my support, if you are willing to accept it.” 

H’lera took a step towards Verity, slowly extending her arms, giving her a chance to retreat should she feel uncomfortable.

”Can I hug you, my friend?” H’lera asked when Verity didn’t move.

Verity kept quiet, every instinct in her telling her to refuse, to turn away from anyone who would even suggest such a thing. It had been so long since she’d last been held, so long since she had allowed herself to be comforted by anyone. Verity gazed at H’lera, at the arms still open in welcome for her. The scholarly Miqo’te smiled brightly as she patiently waited for Verity to make her decision. 

Verity smiled shyly as she took a step towards H’lera, giving her a slight nod to communicate that she would accept the hug. H’lera closed the remaining distance between them, making sure to rein in her excitement so as not to scare off her Auri friend. She moved her arms to encircle Verity, making sure she placed them exactly as the instructions had told her to.

H’lera held Verity tightly, all thoughts of correct amounts of pressure and angles for perfect arm positioning forgotten as she felt her friend relax against her. 

_The texts never mentioned it would feel this nice,_ H’lera thought.


	5. Ardbert & Seto

As the Warrior of Light laid down the crystal in front of Seto, Ardbert took over their shared soul, reuniting with his dear friend for possibly the last time. He raised his hand and laid it carefully on Seto’s snout. He grinned at the contact, still so unused to being able to touch anything.

Seto nuzzled into the touch and inhaled deeply, smelling the Warrior’s scent intertwined with something else. Something familiar.

”Could it be?” Seto inquired, voice straining with hope that he tried to hold back. ”Ardbert? Is that you?” 

He opened his eyes, finding the Warrior of Light in front of him. But the way they stood, the way they smiled at him he would recognize even after hundreds of years. He could never forget his dear old friend.

Ardbert moved forward to hug Seto, burying his face in the amaro’s soft feathers. Tears fell down his face unrestrained, as he embraced his dear companion. Seto folded his wing around Ardbert, holding him carefully against his body.

There was so much Ardbert wanted to say to his friend, but the words stuck to his throat. He continued to hug the amaro tightly, feeling the vibrations of a pleased hum reverberating through Seto’s chest.

They stayed like that for as long they could, until it was time for another goodbye. Seto felt it when Ardbert faded once more, the Warrior of Light retaking control of their body.

”He loves you, and knows that you love him too,” the Warrior told Seto, a fond smile on their face. ”He couldn’t have wished for a better friend and traveling companion.”

The amaro sighed mournfully, yet he felt lighter than he had in years.

”I think I will fly, for old times’ sake. Would you like to join me?”


	6. Ardbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one (1) ghostly Warrior of Light and he deserves more hugs okay??

Ardbert wanted to comfort his fellow Warrior of Light, but every time he reached for them, his hand passed right through. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched something, or someone.

This time was different though. Something had changed. He raised his hand in a gesture he thought would be useless, but instead of passing through flesh he touched the Warrior’s hand. They stared at each other in amazement, until the Warrior snapped out of their reverie and crushed him in a hug.

”How is this possible?” the Warrior wondered, arms tight around Ardbert. 

”I don’t know,” Ardbert murmured, clinging to the Warrior. ”I didn’t think I’d ever get to do this again.”

They stood there for a while, enjoying the comfortable closeness. As the Warrior was about to let go, Ardbert tightened his hold on them.

”Please, don’t let go,” he begged. ”Just hold me a little bit longer.”

The Warrior happily obliged his request and continued to hold him. Ardbert let out a relieved sigh. It had been so long since he last touched something, let alone hugged someone. He hadn’t realised how much he missed it until now.

When they finally let go of each other, Ardbert took a step back from the Warrior. Embarassed by his sudden display of emotions, he flushed a bright red. He scratched the back of his head, fighting the urge to ask for yet another hug.

”I’m sorry, I don’t know what possessed me to do that,” he said, laughing weakly.

”Don’t worry about it,” the Warrior assured him and offered a bright smile. ”One can never have too many hugs, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Use the link if you want to join the most enabling FFXIV fanfic discord!  
> [Link here](https://discord.gg/gj7A3n)


End file.
